


You caught me

by robbiebabe



Series: Connections [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: Jason reflects on their relationship on the plane back from Europe.





	You caught me

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this needed some Jason POV. At first I didn't mean for anything important to happen in this part, but then it did.

They’re on a plane leaving from Austria, heading back to LA after a long tour. Jason finds he can’t lie to himself about any of what has transpired on this very eventful journey. He was surprised when Rob wanted to, basically, cuddle with him when they shared that bed in Germany. He savored those minutes with Rob tucked into his arms, warm and easy, but he didn’t want to do something he would regret, so he extricated himself from that situation after Rob fell back asleep. He didn’t have much time to think about it, what with how hectic everything was, but it had been nice. Comfortable, deceptively so. 

Of course they joked about it to the fans, and he figured that was all there was to it, but Rob surprised him again when he brought it up a couple days later. Jason doesn’t really know how to describe what they’ve got now, as a result of that conversation, but he does know that he’s almost dreading getting back to the States, because then that will be it, won’t it? There will be no reason for their relationship to stay this way. He looks down at Rob next to him, sleeping with his head resting on Jason’s shoulder. He leans down to kiss the top of his head, while he can.

He and Rob are so similar, in so many ways. They’re both open-minded, caring and compassionate people. They’re both somewhat impulse-driven. They’re both unbothered by masculine posturing, feeling no need to act a certain way to prove any kind of point. They both, to some extent, spend too much time on their careers and not enough on their families. 

But they differ in so many areas, too. Where Jason is happy-go-lucky and easygoing, Rob is a worrier, an overachiever and a perfectionist. While Jason is a perpetual optimist, Rob is much quicker to designation. While Jason is soulful and adapts to every situation, Rob is unapologetic rock and roll. Together, they have a simple and positive dynamic that lets them work with each other with little to no conflict. When they started writing songs together, Jason couldn’t believe how easy it was. 

It wasn’t until years later, not until that show at the Three Clubs, that Jason was hit over the head with the realization that he's a little bit in love with Rob. It’s not like the whirlwind romances he has experienced previously in his life, isn’t like when he fell in love with Krista, but it’s _there_. It’s soft and slow and simmering, unobtrusive. It doesn’t matter that he always thought he was straight, because suddenly gender seems like such a silly thing to dictate what he gets to feel for people. As if his feelings for Rob would be any different, any more intense, if Rob were a woman. He’s had a few months to let it sink in, to talk to his wife about it, and this development has been welcome, if slightly confusing. 

Rob wakes up when the flight attendant arrives with their dinners. He squints his eyes a little at the food and there’s a red mark on his cheek from where he was sleeping against Jason’s shirt, and Jason thinks it’s one of the most charming things he’s ever seen. 

“What are you gonna do after you get home?” he asks. 

Rob takes a sip of his drink. “Take the kids out for ice cream. Have coffee with Bruce. Sleep in my own bed.” He smiles. “You?” 

“More or less the same,” he says. 

They’ve finished their food and had it removed before Jason works up the courage to bring it up. “When we get back, what do you wanna do about, uh- us?” he asks, not finding any better way to put it. 

Rob raises his eyebrows. “Huh? Uh-” a pause. “I don’t know. I don’t know that we need to do anything.” 

Jason doesn’t quite know what to do with that. “So that was it? It was just a- a tour thing?” is what he goes with, eventually. He feels like this is going all wrong, all of a sudden. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Rob says slowly, sounding like he’s having an equally hard time finding the words for this conversation. “Mollie is cool with, uh, us,” he says. 

Jason figured. “So is Krista.” 

“Good.” Rob bites his lip, stares straight ahead. “So it’s not weird?” he asks.

“What? No, it’s, it’s not weird. Not for me.” 

Rob looks at him, really meets his eyes head on, and finally there’s an open look in his eyes, like everything is alright again. That’s what felt wrong before, Jason realizes. Rob couldn’t really look at him. 

“Okay,” Rob says, smiling softly. 

They stare at each other for some time. 

“You gonna sleep some more?” Jason asks when he feels like they’re getting too intense for him to deal with right now. 

“Yeah. I should.” 

Jason puts his arm up around Rob’s shoulders. “Come here then,” he murmurs, new confidence instilled in him. He pulls Rob against his chest, lets him arrange himself so that he’ll be comfortable. 

Jason sighs, relieved that this is how this conversation ended. It turns out, as easy as everything has been with Rob in the past, it’s just as easy now. 

He doesn’t want the flight to end.

**Author's Note:**

> "If I was into dudes, you'd be the dude I was into", "At that moment, it kinda caught- it caught me", and "We like, had a moment" -Jason Manns to Rob Benedict, at the aforementioned show at the Three Clubs. It's got some audio issues, but it's somewhere around 35-40 minutes into [this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VODjHy2-YvA)


End file.
